


[podfic] Right Between The Eyes (A Thousand Lies, A Good Disguise)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Military, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as an origin, only an origin-story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Right Between The Eyes (A Thousand Lies, A Good Disguise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right between the eyes (a thousand lies, a good disguise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382095) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



Title: [Right Between the Eyes (A Thousand Lies, A Good Disguise"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382095)  
Length: 15:02  
File Size/Type: 13.8 MB, mp3

[Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/?y2ve6ty1ymvbjrr)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Trojie, for the permission to record.


End file.
